


[Vid] Wolf At The Door (Samaritan)

by JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Fanvids, Gen, Halloween, POV Artificial Intelligence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: Samaritan is a monster made, not born. AU Samaritan vs. The Machine.





	

[Wolf At The Door - Person of Interest Fanvid (Samaritan vs The Machine)](https://vimeo.com/188558150) from [JinkyO](https://vimeo.com/user58186438) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** wolf


End file.
